


Starscream Drabble Collection

by BoltedBee



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Cheating, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Other, Rape Roleplay, Sleeping with the enemy, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoltedBee/pseuds/BoltedBee
Summary: A collection of drabbles centered on Starscream. Features oneshots as well as discarded fic ideas and headcanons.(tags will be added with each chapter.)





	1. Knock Out

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally started something new again. But, I'd been sitting on this one awhile, and it seems like a pretty good opener. Hoping to keep each chapter to around 1k words or less but I guess we'll see how well I keep to that.
> 
> This one takes place during "Thirst", everyone's favorite sexual tension episode.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes:  
> Sticky Sexual Interfacing, inappropriate humor

“If this truly is the end… If we are to be drained of our precious fluids, it was a pleasure serving Lord Megatron with you,” Starscream said.

“You’re no Breakdown; but, I must admit, I’ve always admired your lustrous finish,” Knock Out confessed.

Part of Starscream felt insulted, but the flattery of the latter half of the sentence had been enough to give him a light-sparked satisfaction and gratitude that he’d not felt in eons. He gave Knock Out what he thought was a winning smile, but it came out more humble and awkward than he would have thought.

Knock Out’s own smile was more self-assured. But it had hardly mattered. More than likely, the two were very well nearing their ends at the hungry servos of a manic, diabolical monstrosity they both had a hand in creating. It could be any minute now…

If these were his final moments, Knock Out wanted to enjoy them. So, he did the most impulsive thing he could think of: latching his lips onto Starscream’s.

The seeker gasped, and instinctively he broke the lock by pushing Knock Out back by the shoulders. “W-what are you doing?”

“Trying to make good use of what could likely be our last night together. Besides…” Knock Out’s lowered his tone seductively, “Wouldn’t this be a far better way to ‘drain our fluids’?”

Starscream managed a nervous snicker, but couldn’t ignore the tingle that ran through his backstrut and wings or the heat that had already begun pooling behind his codpiece.

“Is that a ‘yes’?” Knock Out asked, licking his lips.

Starscream quickly nodded before reconnecting them in the same way Knock Out had, but with the addition of servos; wrapping, clawing, and grasping at one another to pull each other close. Glossas met and danced together with enthusiasm and lust.

Knock Out took the lead, gently urging Starscream to his back, flattening out his wings to the cold steel beneath them. Without breaking their connection, the medic grazed his nails casually along Starscream’s spike panel in an almost passive demand to open. Knock Out purred at the submission the seeker showed, and took the slender length in hand, giving it a few rough strokes before positioning himself over it, impaling himself. Knock Out moaned freely almost as if he were alone in his own berth. It drowned out Starscream’s as he started riding him, lubricant quickly easing the sudden glide in.

Death was at their door, and they may as well have been inviting it in.

Starscream gripped Knock Out’s hips and thrust eagerly into the all-too-welcoming valve; silver claws scraping his own chestplate as they moved together. He planted his heels in the floor for added grip; Knock Out bounced on his spike, making their armor clang together in a cacophony of heat and lust. There was nothing but their ragged moans, squelching of Knock Out’s valve, and impending threat of death that drove them harder into their rutting. It probably shouldn’t have been as exciting as it was.

“Come in me,” Knock Out demanded.

Starscream didn’t need to be told.  His thrusts  grew more erratic the closer he got to overload, but instead of continuing to grip Knock Out’s hips, he took his partner’s porcelain face in his servos and pulled him close for yet another heated kiss, pushing them both over that desired edge. It was a wonderfully well-spent last moments.

This time it was Knock Out who broke their kiss and rested his helm on Starscream’s chest, panting. After taking a few moments to vent and cool his frame, the blissful medic laughed to himself, “I wouldn’t have wanted to go out any other way.”

Though delirious himself, Starscream couldn’t help but join in the joy of the moment, “Me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this one while working on another fic. (Thanks, alcohol!) Plus I kinda missed writing this pairing. They're just so good together.
> 
> Comments and crits welcome.


	2. Steve: scrapped idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream finds comfort in someone other than his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a "deleted scene" from my other fic: Catharsis. This will have more depth if you've read it first.
> 
> Chapter includes:  
> Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Cheating, Referenced Drug Addiction

Starscream had exited through the window in his bedroom. Optimus was furious with him! Prime had nearly attacked Starscream after refusing to interface with him, and so the seeker had to escape, at least for a little while. That’s what he had told himself, at least. The high his newer medication gave him ensured that he acted before he thought.

It was in minimal time that Starscream had made it to a familiar complex that housed many drones. He quickly transformed and trotted up to one of the doors, knocking on it when he approached.

Only a few seconds passed before there was an answer, but to the anxious and scared Starscream, it felt like hours.

“’Scream? What brings you-“

Starscream hadn’t given the Eradicon time to say anything further before he practically leapt at him through the door, easily toppling him to the floor. Steve was surprised but didn’t fight.

“H-hey, I’m glad yer eager, but I’m out of pills right now, babe.”

“I don’t care about the pills,” Starscream explained, drawing a claw along Steve’s mask. “I just need you. Please.”

Steve could only stare at the desperate, panting seeker atop him with confusion, fascination, and lust. He didn’t exactly know what to do, which was an odd thing for him. He vaguely noticed the door was still open. “What brought this on?”

“Optimus doesn’t want me. He wanted to hurt me, I know he did…” Starscream whispered, more to himself. “Please, Steve. I need you right now. Make me feel wanted. Make love to me.”

Steve’s claws dug into Starscream’s hip and his hips thrust upward. This was certainly a most welcome surprise. “Y-yeah, I’ll do that for you. Just, uh, the door…”

Starscream glanced behind him, seeing the empty darkness behind him. “Why didn’t it shut on its own?”

“Uh, this place isn’t in the best, uh, condition. Door likes to go on the fritz sometimes. Heh.”

Starscream let out an annoyed grunt as he stood, slammed it shut, then straddled Steve again. “Now?” he asked, grinding his panel against Steve’s.

“R-right now?”

“Yes!” Starscream opened his panel, rubbing his wet, exposed valve on Steve’s codpiece. “I need it!”

Steve hissed, arching his back again, his spike panel opening automatically. His overload threatened to rip through him as soon as his spike pressed against the soft lips of Starscream’s valve. Pointed digits dug into the seeker’s hips, but he didn’t seem to mind.

Starscream continued to set the pace himself, grabbing Steve’s spike and placing himself atop it. There was a split second of hesitation before he sank down on the decently-sized length, a fulfilled moan leaving his vocalizer. Steve let out his own, but it was much lower and contained an almost sadistic little laugh. Starscream ignored it in favor of chasing his own pleasure using Steve, mentally escaping the physical abuse he nearly endured. He deserved the chance. Optimus had no interest in him anyway, he thought.

Steve, however, couldn’t believe this was happening. So long had he wanted Starscream, and the former air commander had come to him, begging to interface! It was a dream come true! It was more than he could have ever asked for to escape his own personal pain for a while and was all-too-convenient that his roommates went out to that club they loved so much for the night.

Starscream set a deep grip on Steve’s chestplate with his claws to give himself some leverage as he bounced on the purple spike. With Steve’s noises and hard spike, he knew Steve wanted him. He was desired, and maybe even loved. Never mind the high of the medication; Starscream felt wonderful.

“Don’t move,” Steve ordered. He dug into Starscream’s slender hips to hold them still as his spike jackhammered its way into Starscream’s valve, stabbing that wonderful ceiling node, making the seeker cry out as the two of them reached their overload at nearly the same time. Steve arched into his lover, making sure every drop of transfluid stayed inside the seeker. Starscream made no move to stop him, only lay atop the drone in a tired heap. Steve held him close, and cherished it as a moment he’d never have again. “Love you,” he murmured.

“W-what…?”

“Nothing, babe.”

Starscream didn’t worry about it. He was satisfied and tired. There was little else he could ask for right now. But Steve could.

“W-we should move this to the bedroom,” Steve suggested.

“Why?”

“Roomies. Plus, I got some more in me.”

Starscream couldn’t argue with that. He eased off Steve’s spike gently, feeling no remorse for cheating on Optimus. It felt so good to let go for once. His valve was nice and full, nearly dripping with Steve’s load. He truly did feel wanted.

Steve stood as well and shakily made his way to the berthroom, Starscream close behind. No sooner had Steve shut that door than had Starscream stretched out on his front on the nearest berth to them. It wasn’t the one Steve slept in, but neither one really cared. Steve felt his desire return. Feeling significantly bolder, he walked to the edge of the bed, pulling Starscream back by his hips and burying his spike in the willing valve again. He didn’t take his time, he only took what he wanted, what he needed. It was Starscream. It was always Starscream that he wanted. “Frag, you feel so good, babe…”

Starscream whined some semblance of a response. He stayed submissive with his helm down and his aft up as he was so used to. But this was different. This was what he wanted. This is what he _told_ himself he wanted. Only Starscream had control over his sexuality and no one else. He gave his valve to Steve because he _wanted_ to! He wanted the pleasure, the pain, the thrill of infidelity, he realized. Optimus had hurt him, and so he had to pay.

Starscream had not expected his tryst with Steve to last most of the night, however. He barely even noticed his medication was beginning to wear off when Optimus had commed him, late into the night.

/Starscream?/

The seeker had not answered. His only responses were for Steve, begging for more.

Receiving no answer, Optimus continued anyway. /Where are you? Please answer, love. I am so sorry…/

The Prime droned on, but Starscream only focused on the pleasure he received. He focused on every deliberate thrust Steve gave him, Optimus’ voice only serving as background noise. This was Optimus’ fault anyway. Optimus had pushed him to this.

Hadn’t he?

Or was this just bound to happen regardless? Starscream had been sucking off Steve for his meds for months. Maybe it was just a matter of time before it came to this, if Steve’s enthusiasm was any indication.

“I… I love you, Starscream. I love you…”

Starscream didn’t register immediately that it was Steve talking and not Optimus. The realization had him curling in on himself as best he could from his side, Steve behind him. This was not what he wanted. It never should have gone this far. _This was not what he wanted._

Another hour later, with several more positions to be had, and more times that Steve had spilled his transfluid in Starscream, with ignored utterances of love.

Starscream should have felt the warmth and swelling pride at those words, so seemingly genuine and passionate. But he felt hollow, empty; as if they meant nothing at all. The weight of Starscream’s actions was more impactful than that stupid sentiment had ever been his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops that got a little dark toward the end.
> 
> Comments and crits welcome.


	3. Reader: oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stumble across a Decepticon you somewhat recognize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to switch things up a bit and makes things significantly shorter. Didn't think I'd ever do a reader insert but here we are!
> 
> Chapter includes:  
> Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sleeping with the Enemy, Dubious Consent

Starscream needed this.

You needed this.

A break in the impending war to make time for lust and freedom. You didn’t really know each other, but it didn’t matter. It was mutual circumstance that brought the two of you here and that was all that was necessary.

Starscream had you bent over the nearest flat surface in the abandoned and dilapidated building the two of you had met in; his spike thrust hastily in and out of you. There was no emotion, let alone love. Nothing but aggressive rutting, and you couldn’t get enough.

You had wandered alone in that building to check for civilians, but instead came across a Decepticon officer, surprisingly with no backup. Perhaps he thought he could handle the task alone, boldly assuming there would be no confrontation.

Perhaps best he did, given your situation. You valve felt wonderfully full, but not quite yet satisfied. You grasped the edges of what was probably a table beneath you for dear life.

You did recognize him, though. He was some sort of ruler of Vos; you couldn’t quite be bothered to remember his place in the hierarchy. You knew he was beautiful, but thought nothing more of him. That is, until, you coincidentally came face-to-face with him here and now. The slender seeker was smaller in-person, and wasn’t particularly menacing. But then the fight began, and your expectations were quickly shattered. He had managed to knock you down and even pin you beneath vicious claws. You didn’t mean it, but your sounds as he wrapped a firm servo around your throat…

It was as if he couldn’t even resist you.

That was when you decided that Starscream got his kicks from being dominant, you were sure.

You laughed bitterly on the inside at the traitor you would be painted as should you ever be found out, but you didn’t care. The only one you were answering to right now was your baser instinct. Starscream was unbearably good at this and you sure as the Pit didn’t want it to end anytime soon.

But every good thing did.

You felt warmth and tingles throughout your frame as Starscream had arched, then relaxed over you. But, you could feel tension on him still. He would leave at any moment. Against your better instincts, you nuzzled your helm against his. In what must have only been heat of the moment, Starscream returned it, and you both hoped against hope that you would see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this style works better for this series...
> 
> Comments and crits welcome.


	4. Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riot enjoys something he never would have considered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually wrote this about 2-3 years ago when I was just getting into the fandom and reading fics, and thanks to those, I gained a new, robot-exclusive fetish. I'm oddly nervous about it, and I've only edited a few things before finally posting it.
> 
> Chapter includes:  
> Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Established Relationship, Watersports

Riot was forced in the shower racks by his commander. He was fearful if only because he knew how Starscream could be at his most volatile. Riot wasn’t sure what he did to anger him, but he kept on his guard regardless as he backed against the shower wall.

“Turn and bend over,” Starscream ordered. Riot’s actions immediately followed as he tried to cycle his vents and stay calm. Hopefully his lord would be gentle on him this evening. He felt Starscream’s servos on his hips as the slim seeker bent over him and whispered, “You will tell me if you’re uncomfortable. Do you understand?” Riot’s spark clenched at the other’s dominance yet concern for his comfort but gave a very brief nod, keeping his field closed in on himself. “Open.”

Riot obeyed as Starscream’s spike pressurized from its housing immediately after, burying himself inside his subordinate. Riot gasped but held tight to the wall in front of him the best he could while being fragged roughly. It didn’t take Starscream long to finish, but instead of emptying himself inside Riot, he pulled out, spilling his transfluid on the black mech’s valve, making him shudder. Riot bit back a moan as he felt the fluid leak down the lips of his valve, until he was given another order.

“Turn and kneel, Riot,” Starscream said.

Again, Riot obeyed without a second thought. The bigger jet expected to be made to clean his commander’s spike of expelled fluid, but he would be wrong this time. He watched as Starscream held his spike with one servo and kept the other on his shoulder. Riot looked into his lord’s optics until he felt a warm liquid on his chassis and gasped, just barely looking down at himself as Starscream’s waste fluid dribbled down the broad chest. The big seeker started panting trying to cool his frame; he didn’t understand why he was being turned on by this. He also couldn’t understand why he whimpered “Master”, and opened his mouth wide, glossa out and inviting. Starscream growled briefly at the name and placed his off-hand under his subordinate’s chin, angling his spike upward slightly and pissed in Riot’s mouth. Riot whined in his throat yet his optics rolled to the back of his helm. The lieutenant’s servo went to his spike, stroking it to quick finish. The air commander pushed his spike into Riot’s throat, emptying the rest of his spike before pulling back. Riot swallowed every bit of the hot fluid, even going so far to lick his lips afterward.

“Did you enjoy that?” Starscream asked, rubbing his thumb gently over Riot’s cheek.

“Yes, sir. Very m-much,” Riot purred into the servo.

“Then perhaps it is worth revisiting.” Starscream eyed Riot almost playfully, but the act of dominance was most thrilling to him. It was fortunate that Riot was so receptive.

“I would like that, sir,” Riot said, smiling. He looked to his lord with adoring optics. Starscream took the time to clear his throat at the time.

“Good. Clean yourself up and get back to work,” Starscream ordered before turning on his heel and leaving, tucking his spike away.

“Thank you… Lord Starscream,” Riot whispered.


	5. Optimus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream convinces Optimus to take up role-play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've missed this pairing and I like the kink, so why not combine the two.
> 
> Chapter tags:  
> Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Established Relationship, Bondage, Rape role-play

Starscream whined as the oversized spike was sunk into him.

“Silence,” Optimus ordered, fitting the entirety of his length inside the much smaller mech bent over before him. No sooner was he fully inside the seeker did he begin his languid pace; just fast enough to feel every little caliper of Starscream’s valve grip onto him like a vice. It was pure heaven.

“Y-you’re hurting me,” Starscream whimpered, staying stock-still as to not sustain any further damage.

Optimus did not respond; he only maintained his pace in fucking the delectable frame offered to him. The very frame beneath him that was bound tightly and held in place by thin stasis rope that glowed dimly in the dark. The seeker was mercifully quiet as Optimus took him, and only quiet gasps were audible through the dull clanging of metal.

Optimus took his time in his movements as if every thrust in and out was a calculated decision. The physical sensation was wonderful, but the bound seeker beneath him continued his pathetic sniveling throughout the entire ordeal.

But it was because this that Optimus found it difficult to finish.

“Forgive me, Starscream.”

“W-what’s wrong?” Starscream asked, turning his helm to look at his mate. There was actually coolant in his optics.

“This is… I am not into this,” Optimus sighed, though keeping his place over Starscream. “I am not sure role-play is ideal for me.”

“Oh…”

“I apologize…“

“No, it’s alright. I should have figured something this extreme wouldn’t exactly suit your tastes.”

Optimus pulled out carefully, barely pulling a sound from Starscream. He then set to work to untying him. “I am truly sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m… I’m glad that you at least tried it.” Starscream’s voice was barely above a whisper, but Optimus felt the sheer, genuine field his mate projected. It worried him significantly less. No sooner than did Optimus fully disengage the bondage did Starscream turn and hold onto him, even digging his claws into bigger seams in red armor. Optimus never complained; he only pulled the seeker closer.

“You are a very convincing actor, Starscream.”

“Hm?”

“You truly felt… unwilling. It is the largest reason I had difficulty continuing our game.”

“Oh!” Starscream grinned, though felt a small weight of guilt on him as well as a swell of pride. “Glad you think so. Even if it didn’t exactly work out in my favor.” The smaller mech saw more guilt in Optimus’ features, so he drew back. “There are plenty of other things we could try. I mean, if you ever wanted to make things more exciting.”

Optimus finally smiled. “I will leave those ideas to you. But, I am perfectly ‘excited’ with having you as a mate, Starscream. You are wonderful, and I love you.”

Starscream’s wings fluttered and his face flushed with the overwhelming rush of adoration. His mate really didn’t need anything but him. It was a concept he wasn’t sure he could get used to, but he was more than willing to try. “Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and crits welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this one while working on another fic. (Thanks, alcohol!) Plus I kinda missed writing this pairing. They're just so good together.
> 
> Comments and crits welcome.


End file.
